


• Edge of Heaven •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Implied oral shenanigans, M/M, Sneaking Around, So sorry - time ran out before it got good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy and Armie sneak off to cool down between takes, instead it gets a little heated.





	• Edge of Heaven •

"Let me."

"Are you crazy? Someone could come through the trees any minute." hissed in a stage whisper.

"It's dark. No one is looking for us. They're busy messing with the cameras. Please, Armie....let me."

Armie bites his lip and backs up against the edge of Heaven placing his hands on the ledge to hoist himself up. He searches Timmy's pleading eyes for a second, trying to find the will to say 'no' with more force, but it's useless. Timmy is irresistible when he wants something. With a shake of his head and an amused grin, he pushes up as slowly as possible, trying not to create too much of a splash.

Timmy immediately cuts through the water and settles between Armie's wet thighs, his hands sliding up until his fingers dip beneath the wet fabric.

"You won't regret it. I promise." he whispers with a lick of his lips and a heated glance from lust darkened eyes beneath wet lashes.

He doesn't waste any time, quickly hooking his nimble fingers into the waistband of 'Oliver's' red trunks and tugging them gently, just enough to free his only semi hard cock. 

Timmy looks back up with a tilt of his head and a quirked brow.

Armie shrugs and grins in the dim light filtering through the screen of trees, "What? The water is cold."

Timmy laughs softly and leans forward as he opens his mouth.


End file.
